


And Have and Do and Will

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Confessions, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Sebastian Smythe falling in love with Blaine Anderson</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Have and Do and Will

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the iTunes/MP3 drabble challenge where you shuffle songs and pick ten, then write a story centered on or inspired by selected lyrics of the songs. *Link to songs provided in fic*
> 
> Title taken from Sylvia Plath's quote/journal entry: **"I love him to hell and back and heaven and back, and have and do and will."**
> 
> Written for **Seblaine Sunday Challenge** : _Falling in love montage._

_There’s something ‘bout the way you stay on my mind._

([The Way – Clay Aiken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBgZYTuSAK8))

The soft thumping of his feet on the pavement mirrored the calm, joyous beating of his heart as a smile so wide stretched across his face. He turned to look at the apartment building he was walking away from and continued walking backwards with an arm extended in the air, hailing an oncoming cab.

He stepped into the cab gingerly as if walking on air, his wide smile still intact when he provided the driver with his home address.

“Good night, man?” the driver asked in an attempt at small talk. Normally, he despised the uncharacteristically-friendly New York City cab drivers when all he wanted was to reach his destination as quickly as possible, preferably in silence- but not tonight.

Tonight, nothing could bring him down.

Earlier, he had had the best first date in a really long time. He had had a date with Blaine Anderson.

They had met in the most ordinary of ways; a passing introduction by a mutual friend at one of the many cocktail parties he had attended. It wasn’t a ‘sparks-flying at first touch’ kind of meeting but it was memorable just the same.

They had spent the night talking after finding a common interest in Edgar Wright movies, namely _The Cornetto Trilogy_ and their conversations ventured to wider, more personal topics.

He had left the party that night with Blaine’s number.

A week later, he had nervously called Blaine with an invitation to dinner; it had been a while since he allowed himself the simple pleasure of a date- and with a smart, witty, attractive man no less. He had huffed a rather long sigh of relief the moment Blaine had said yes.

Their date had been effortless, comfortable- something he hadn’t experienced before, not quite like this. Then again, he hadn’t met anyone quite like Blaine before.

Yes, a good night, he thought.

“The best,” he answered the driver after a moment, still smiling that wide smile.

\---

_All I want is the taste that your lips’ll allow._

([Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA))

His ears were filled with the thundering pounds of his heart rattling wildly in chest as he leaned in closer, closer until his lips softly touched Blaine’s. He breathed in sharply at the contact only to exhale a shuddery breath when Blaine’s lips started moving against his.

He expected fireworks or some sort of soul-shaking sensation; he felt neither. But in that moment, he concluded that what he was feeling was monumentally better. With each glide of their lips, all he could think about was that he could do this- kiss Blaine- every day for always.

Kissing Blaine simultaneously sped his heartbeat and calmed his soul. Kissing Blaine felt a lot like coming home.

\---

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak._

([Something Like You – N’ SYNC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92aL37F7SNQ))

The clinking of glasses accompanied the murmurs of the conversation around him. He was in the midst of discussing an upcoming charity project with a colleague when the crowd parted and he caught sight of Blaine, dressed in a sharp suit, a matching midnight blue bowtie looped handsomely at his collar.

Their gazes locked and he could feel the air rush out of him; Blaine was breathtaking.

They hadn’t been dating long and work functions weren’t something he normally took a plus-one to. But it felt right to have Blaine by his side.

Blaine smiled that gorgeous smile of his, the bashful one that made his stomach jolt and flutter.

“Excuse me,” he said to the colleague who was still passionately expounding on the proposed agendas for the charity project, his feet taking him on its own volition across the room to where Blaine was.

His body had been doing that a lot lately, gravitating towards Blaine before he could have a say in the act. Truth be told, he didn’t mind.

He gladly admitted that he had it bad for Blaine Anderson.

\---

_I’m just a little bit love ridden,  
I’m falling into you._

([Tourist – Yuna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD7A-UsSFB8))

He covered his mouth with his hand, trying- and failing- to hide his chuckle when Blaine missed his shot to pocket the winning 8-ball.

There was an adorable pout on Blaine’s face. He adored the look; it never failed to make his heart flit giddily.

The first time Blaine had given him that look, he decided that it was his one true weakness. He would be in big trouble if Blaine ever found out. He knew he would never be able to say _no_ to anything again should Blaine decide to accompany a request with that gorgeous pout.

But then again, he realized- with or without the pout- he would do anything for Blaine.

The words rushed out of him, his heart and tongue unable to contain it any longer:

“I love you,” he said.

Blaine rounded the pool table in swift strides, nearly toppling them both when Blaine launched himself to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Sebastian-” Blaine breathed. “- you love me?”

He smiled down at the other man, the beating of his heart inscribing truths against the body pressed flush against his. He then checked his hip against the pool table causing Blaine’s teetering 8-ball to fall into the pocket, winning Blaine the game.

“I do,” he avowed.

Blaine’s response came in the form of deep, hungry kisses _, I love you too_ laced in his every breath.

\---

_A hundred and five little blades in a line  
from your skin to mine._

([1000 Times – Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rj_Ur-RAAs))

The sheets rumpled in his grasp as he swallowed Blaine’s whimpers between kisses, rapture vibrating on his skin. There wasn’t a span of Blaine’s skin that he didn’t shower with kisses and ardent touches as Blaine’s hands did the same over his body, leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

Desire burned hot in his veins with every slow tilt of his hips, Blaine’s legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, closer, grounding him to the euphoric moment.

He had never made love quite like this before; their moves were slow and meant and he savoured every tingle in his toes, revelled in every pleasurable prickle on his skin. And he had never quite experienced the peace and contentment that followed his climax, either- his body painfully missing Blaine if their skins weren’t touching.

Kissing and making love to Blaine Anderson, he could do this every day for always.

\---

_[He] dreams of rainy days and nights up late by the fireplace._

([Penny & Me – Hanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtnsmOCKi2w))

The sizzling sausages and scrabbled eggs in the pan emitted an aroma so mouth-watering that he almost missed a step of the split-level floor leading to the kitchen. His eyes fell on the figure standing behind the stove, naked save for the boxer-brief; Blaine Anderson, breathtaking as ever.

He sleepily trudged over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around the other man and planting _Good morning_ kisses on the back his neck, along the span of his shoulders.

Nights that Blaine slept over were fast becoming his favourite thing. It wasn’t just the wondrous bout of morning sex and the delicious breakfast feast Blaine would whip up, but the conversations that they shared during these mornings.

They would talk of everything; their past regrets, their hopes for the future, their favourite things- anything. He learned a lot from these conversations- how Blaine loved rainy days but not the stormy weather and how he found tomatoes to be atrocious excuse of a food but loved ketchup with his fries.

They would spend their day talking and making love- then talked some more and made love some more- a cycle that repeated well into the night.

\---

_How’d I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you?_

([Goodnight Moon – Go Radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atYVGweZ-3E))

The bubbling pot of pasta and the steady _chop, chop_ of his knife on the cutting board were the only sounds in the kitchen as they worked in silence to prepare dinner. The quiet was comfortable, a welcomed reprieve from their bustling work week, content to just be with each other.

He walked over to the saucepan humming a tune as he dropped the diced shallots, garlic and bell peppers into the waiting heat while Blaine fiddled with the bunches of herbs, stealing kisses as he made his way around the kitchen.

It was a nice routine that they had fallen into, their steps in sync and complimenting each other.

At bedtime, he liked to catch up on emails and the news while Blaine read beside him, brows crinkled adorably, immersed in the words of the book, eyes hungrily devouring page after page. He loved how lost Blaine would get in the world carefully constructed by the author and it was for this reason that he would stay up a little longer despite his exhaustion so Blaine can read for longer.

“Good night, baby,” Blaine would say when he was done and flicked the light off, peppering his face with kisses.

He would sleepily grumble, feigning annoyance. But even in the darkness he was sure Blaine could see his smile.

\---

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

([If You’re Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATPz-sd-i3U))

The muscles in his hands felt sore. He hadn’t noticed he was still clenching his fist tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure. He had been staring at the empty space before him- where Blaine had been standing moments ago before the other man stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

He didn’t remember why they were fighting, why he had said all those awful things. But in the heat of the moment, he vaguely remembered being overtaken by pride and ego and the need to win. So he had said the words he knew would hurt Blaine the most.

In turn, Blaine had struck his nerve with vicious words, too- both of them knowing each other well enough to push and prod at the other’s insecurities and fears. They continued their verbal blows, both reluctant to let the other man have the last word- until Blaine had suddenly fell silent before gathering some of his belongings and walked out the door.

The regret that crashed over him made it difficult to breathe. His chest ached from the emptiness left by Blaine’s absence. And the hollowness he felt terrified him.

What if Blaine left for good, never to come back?

In that moment, he didn’t care who had started the fight, he didn’t care what the fight was about, he didn’t care who had the last say- all he cared about was fighting for Blaine’s forgiveness, for him to stay.

Forgoing his shoes and coat, he grabbed his keys and bolted out the door, his feet eagerly trotting after Blaine but stopped short when he found a figure slumped by the wall next to his door.

His heart pounded hard against his ribs at the realization that Blaine hadn’t left, that the other man found it difficult to walk away from him, from what they had.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered, looking up at him through tear-soaked lashes.

He dropped to his knees in front of Blaine, lacing their fingers together and kissing his boyfriend’s hands, every peck punctuated with a sincere apology.

He then led Blaine to bed, carefully peeling their clothes off, _I’m sorry_ etched in each touch, each kiss against heated skin.

“I missed you,” he confessed.

It didn’t matter that Blaine had only left for a few minutes but the gravity of Blaine’s departure had left an emptiness he never wanted to feel again. Ever.

It was their first fight and more than likely it wouldn’t be their last, but over time, they learned to listen better, communicate better and they learned to meet each other halfway.

 

\---

 _When it all comes down to the fact of the matter,_  
_Happily ever after with you._  
_I just want to make it count; every day, every minute- every word, every sentence we use_.

([Sail Away – Artist Vs Poet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzEE8_cBx2M))

“What do you think of getting married?”

The question tumbled out of his lips absentmindedly, looking up at Blaine who was tucking in the sheets on the other side of the bed.

Blaine met his gaze with an arched brow. “Are you asking me about the concept of getting married in general or are you asking me to marry you?”

He gingerly smoothed the sheets at his end and fluffed the pillows before placing them upright against the headboard. He admitted that the subject of getting married had been on his mind for awhile now. He loved Blaine and wanted nothing more than to be each other’s forever.

Although he didn’t doubt they would still be each other’s forever without a marriage certificate, there was just something so fulfilling about their union being recognized by the country, by law. To him, it was the ultimate form of professing his love for this one man that drove him up the wall, this one man that drove him mad with passion, this one man he couldn’t live without.

“Both,” he muttered slightly nervously. He didn’t doubt he wanted to marry Blaine but he would only ask if it was something Blaine wanted, too.

Without caring about their freshly made bed, Blaine scampered across the mattress to reach him. He yelped in surprise when Blaine flung his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

“I think the concept of getting married is sublime- but only if the person I’m marrying is you,” Blaine said when they pulled apart, fingers nimbly twiddling the hairs at the nape of his neck. No matter how simple, Blaine’s touches always gave him delightful chills.

“So that’s a yes? You’ll marry me?”

Blaine cheekily scrunched his nose and pulled away from him. “Ask again on Monday.”

He barked a laugh before tackling his boyfriend into the mattress, causing Blaine to burst in a fit of giggles.

“Sebastian-” Blaine whispered as their laughter died down. “I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

Blaine’s words struck straight through him and he swore he could burst from the immense joy that erupted within. He had his answer now- Blaine wanted to spend their lives together just as he did, as husbands.

“Marry me, Blaine Anderson.”

“Yes.”

\---

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Could you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

([Everything – Lifehouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtmCBzWKK2E))

Sleep slipped away from him as his senses caught the hushed voice and faint lulling drifting through the sliding doors of the adjoining room. He threw the comforter off of his body, missing the snug warmth of it immediately as he climbed out of bed.

He stopped by the frame of the door, blinking rapidly to allow his eyes to adjust at the sudden brightness of the room’s nightlight.

“Still won’t sleep?” he asked when his vision focused on Blaine who was slowly oscillating in the middle of the nursery, their two month old son swaddled in his arms.

“Still a little bit colicky but managed to get a good burp out of him after the last feed,” Blaine whispered, a tired smile curling on his lips.

He marvelled at Blaine and how parenthood came naturally to his husband. Their son hadn’t slept properly since they brought him home from the hospital but never once had Blaine complained of tiredness or the fact that they, too, hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since.

Slowly, he stepped into the room and curled his body around Blaine’s. He peered over his husband’s shoulder down at their son.

“He’s so beautiful,” he breathed while gently stroking their baby’s fine curls, running his fingers over flawlessly soft brown skin as big, brown eyes sleepily gazed up at him.

Blaine turned his face to peck a kiss on his cheek. “He’s perfect.”

Standing in the middle of the nursery with his little family, he could slowly feel his heart grow bigger than his body, ever expanding with the immense love brewing within for his husband and his son. Nothing in the universe could compare to it.

“Come on, let me take him,” he offered. “You go and rest.”

Blaine reluctantly placed their son in his arms, unwilling to part from the little bundle of joy but was nonetheless grateful for the reprieve. Blaine was a great father but even great fathers need sleep.

With a soft kiss to their baby’s forehead, Blaine padded away into the darkness of their bedroom as he settled into the rocking chair, rocking their son to sleep.

“Close your eyes, my little darling,” he cooed, placing a mittened fist to his lips and peppering it with kisses. “We’ll be right here... always.”

A tiny yawn escaped tiny lips, eyelids gracefully drooping shut.

That night, their son finally, _finally_ slept through the night.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
